I Love You
by YourXFirefly
Summary: ONE SHOT! Two boys secret love lots of kinky sex, and a single I love you...If you don't like it then don't read it!Slash DH


Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutly nothing! Nothing, nothing, tra-la la! I don't own that either that would be from the Labrynth.

* * *

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry-1997 (In my mind the 6th book never happened) 

**I Love You **

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room. He had been there for over an hour now, 'studying'. Hermoine knew him well enough to know that he was not studying at all, but waiting. '_Waiting_ for what?' was the question she asked herself before she walked up the girl's dorm. Leaving Harry there in the same spot every night; tonight was no different.

_'It's best if I leave him to his thoughts. With Voldemort on the loose no telling what that boy could be thinking.'_ Harry waited until everyone had left the common room before he casually walked over to the fire place. Throwing floo powder into the dying fire he called out.

"Head boy's dorm." The fire glowed green as Harry stepped in and disappeared. Moments later he stepped out of the fire into a well furnished room with green and silver loins gently draped on the walls. He looked over to the large bed and saw none other than Draco Malfoy. Clad in only silken black boxers with the Malfoy monogram on the leg.

"Damn it Harry. What in the bloody hell took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Drake people wouldn't leave the common room so I couldn't leave."

"Fine." Draco looked over at the grand-father clock that was now begging to strike midnight. "Just don't cut it so close next time." Harry nodded and smiled. "Come here kitten." Harry walked over to the bed and lay down next to Draco. Who quickly rolled on top of Harry and captured him in a slow heated kiss. Harry smiled into the kiss; grinding his hips into Draco's playfully.

"Mine." Harry giggled at him excitedly.

"All yours." Draco kissed Harry's neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck. Harry moaned as Draco ground down onto him. The ebony haired boy's smile faded as it went from pleasure to pain.

"Gently, love. I'm still sore from Quidditch this morning." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's neck lightly.

"I'm sorry kitten. Do you want me to tell Crabbe and Goyle to go a little easier on you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Draco got off of Harry and rolled him onto his stomach. Slowly he began to rub his ebony headed lovers back and shoulders.

"Do you like that?" Harry nodded fervidly. Draco began planting kisses on Harry's neck. Harry moaned and threw his head back. He slowly removed the Gryffindor's robes and flipped him over. Harry continued to moan as his boyfriend slowly grinded their erections together though the material of their pants. Draco kissed down Harry's chest and gently sucked on his stomach. He reached his trousers and removed them.

"You . . . are . . . ungh . . . a bloody . . . tease!" Harry moaned. Draco removed his boxers and blew hot air on Harry's throbbing member. This was enough to make Harry come on the spot, but he held. "Draco," Harry began to whine. "Please baby, suck it! Suck me off!" Draco obeyed willingly and enveloped the Gryffindoor's cock; his head bobbing up and down. Harry moaned out the Slytherin's name. "GOD! OH GOD YES!" Draco then crawled up his boyfriends shaking body. He kissed Harry, and whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to make you scream." Harry whimpered. Thoughts flashed through his head at what the blonde Slytherin on top of him could be doing to certain body parts. Draco slipped out of his boxers and flipped the raven-haired boy over. He smiled wickedly as he inserted one finger into Harry's entrance. He added two more quickly; then removed them only to be replaced by his cock. Draco wrapped his slim fingers around Harry's erection, and began to pump the swelled organ in time with his thrusts. Harry moaned loudly as Draco began slamming him into the sheets.

"Dracoooooo . . . harder baby. OH GOD HARDER!" Draco thrust in fast and hard. He rode Harry until both boys screamed in triumph. Harry came first into Draco's hand; the blonde coming moments after empting himself into Harry. Draco pulled out and rolled off of his boyfriend. Harry climbed on top of him and began kissing and sucking on Draco's ear.

"Not now kitten. I'm tired." Draco said in mid yawn.

"But you just fucked me! I want a turn." Harry grinned mischievously and sank down Draco's body. He planted kisses on the base of the Slytherin's limp cock. Harry teased his member until the blonde was at attention once more. He smiled as he took the blonde's erection into his mouth. He slowly sucked and teased Draco. The blonde teen had his eyes closed and moaned.

"Harry! Oh God, yes!" He ran his fingers through Harry's messy hair and gently grabbed. Harry continued to suck until he felt hot liquid enter his mouth. He swallowed gratefully, and climbed back onto Draco's chest kissing him lovingly. Draco squeezed Harry's ass and kissed his forehead. Harry closed his eyes; taking in his boyfriends scent.

"Harry?"

"Yea, love?"

"I have something I wanted to say to you."

"What?" Harry looked up at Draco; his bright green eyes still clouded with lust.

"Well . . . this is going to sound really corny, but I haven't said it yet and you've must have told me over a thousand times! So I'm starting to feel really bad about it an-" Harry crushed his lips into Draco's. Harry opened his mouth allowing the other boy's tongue to enter. Draco broke the kiss.

"What I wanted to say was . . ." He paused and leaned into Harry's ear. "I love you, Harry James Potter."

* * *

A/N: So this is edited if you want other really good slash authors there are a whole bunchels in my favs. YAY

xXBrokenWingsXx


End file.
